Okeechobee County, Florida
Okeechobee County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 35,910. According to 2005 U.S. Census estimates, its population had grown to 39,836.Table 1: Annual Estimates of the Population for Counties of Florida: April 1, 2000 to July 1, 2005 The county seat is Okeechobee, Florida . The county comprises the Okeechobee, Florida Micropolitan Statistical Area. History , constructed in 1926, is located in the County Seat, Okeechobee.]] , now the Freshman Campus, built 1925]] Okeechobee County was created in 1917. It was named for the Lake Okeechobee, which was itself named for Hitchiti words oka (water) and chobi (big). Historic buildings Historic buildings in Okeechobee County include: * First United Methodist Church, 1924 * Freedman-Raulerson House, 1923 * Okeechobee County Courthouse, 1926 Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 86.81%) is land and (or 13.19%) is water. Adjacent counties *Indian River County, Florida - northeast *Martin County, Florida - east *St. Lucie County, Florida - east *Palm Beach County, Florida - southeast *Glades County, Florida - southwest *Hendry County, Florida - southwest *Highlands County, Florida - west *Polk County, Florida - northwest *Osceola County, Florida - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 35,910 people, 12,593 households, and 9,016 families residing in the county. The population density was 46 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 15,504 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 79.28% White, 7.92% Black or African American, 0.54% Native American, 0.67% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 9.56% from other races, and 1.99% from two or more races. 18.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In 2005 68.5% of the county population was White non-Hispanic, 21.6% of the population was Latino, 8.0% was African-American and both Native Americans and Asians constituted 0.9% of the population.Okeechobee County QuickFacts from the US Census Bureau In 2000 there were 12,593 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.50% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.40% were non-families. 21.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 115.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 115.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,456, and the median income for a family was $35,163. Males had a median income of $25,574 versus $20,160 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,553. About 11.80% of families and 16.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.90% of those under age 18 and 10.30% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated 1. City of Okeechobee Unincorporated :* Cypress Quarters :* Taylor Creek :* Ancient Oaks :* Catterson :* Barber Quarters :* Basinger :* Basswood Estates :* Dixie Ranch Acres :* Fort Drum :* Hilolo :* Mildred :* Sherman :* Treasure Island :* Upthegrove Beach :* Whispering Pines :* Four Seasons See also *Florida Heartland * National Register of Historic Places listings in Okeechobee County, Florida External links Governmental * Board of County Commissioners **Okeechobee County Board of County Commissioners * Constitutional Officers **Okeechobee County Clerk **Okeechobee County Supervisor of Elections **Okeechobee County Property Appraiser **Okeechobee County Sheriff's Office **Okeechobee County Tax Collector * School district **School Board of Okeechobee County * Multi-county Districts **Indian River Community College **South Florida Water Management District **St. Johns River Water Management District **Heartland Library Cooperative ***Tampa Bay Library Consortium * Judicial **Okeechobee County Clerk of Courts **Public Defender, 19th Judicial Circuit of Florida **State Attorney, 19th Judicial Circuit of Florida **Circuit and County Courts for the 19th Judicial Circuit of Florida Non-governmental * Okeechobee Official Discussion Forum * Willson-Mixon & Associates, Inc. * Okeechobee County Tourist Development Council * Okeechobee County Guide * [http://www.uflib.ufl.edu/UFDC/?b=UF00028410 Okeechobee News] local newspaper for Okeechobee County, Florida fully and openly available in the Florida Digital Newspaper Library References Category:Counties of Florida Category:Okeechobee County, Florida Category:Established in 1917 Category:Micropolitan areas of Florida